


Our Werewolf

by witchGender



Series: Cinderbrush OT4 [3]
Category: Cinderbrush (Web Video), Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamory, Werewolf Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchGender/pseuds/witchGender
Summary: Aff's darkest self seems to be getting closer.
Relationships: Jamie Wrenly/Cameron Solomon/Abigail "Aff" Flowers/Sasha Murasaki
Series: Cinderbrush OT4 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637644
Comments: 17
Kudos: 221





	Our Werewolf

Driving home together after anger management had been a routine for Aff and Cameron for a while. They’d switch off each week, carpooling on the way there and often going to get ice cream together on the way back. It was a fun way to sneak in a date, and it saved gas. It was normal.

Aff losing their absolute shit on the way home was not normal.

“Keep it together buddy.” Cameron said, trying to keep his voice steady and focus on the road, despite his partner convulsing and growing hair in the seat beside him.

“You fucking keep in together!” they growled, shredding their seatbelt as their claws grew. Cameron swallowed, unsure whether to be afraid for his life or just relieved he’d gotten Aff out of the meeting before they started shifting. He turned down a small dirt road, knowing they needed to find a way to get the situation under control before they took Aff home. He drove until he found a copse of trees, and pulled into it.

Aff was out of their seatbelt entirely. Their legs had grown too long for the footwell, and Cameron ducked out of the car to come around and open their door. They collapsed into the dirt on all fours, spine rippling unnaturally under their shirt.

“Listen, Aff, it’s gonna be okay. He’s not around anymore, he’s out of your hair-”

“This is NOT OVER!” Aff snarled, hunching and unhunching like a disturbed cat. “Did you even fucking hear what he said? What he said about my dad-” Their voice cracked and choked as they convulsed, words growing less and less human. Cameron flinched, and hoped Aff didn’t see it.

“Yeah, I heard. But you can’t just attack people over insults, Aff, especially now that you know this can happen.”

“Fuck you!” It came out as a howl, Aff’s hair closing in around their face. “Where the fuck are we? Take me back to him! Let me-”

“No!” Cameron knelt on the ground, making sure he was the only thing in Aff’s field of vision. Their eyes were yellow, animal, but they still focused on him. A good sign. “You aren’t going back there, you aren’t going to hurt him. You’re going to stay right here, and breathe with me. Just like we did in the session, alright? Group soothing exercises, you can do that.”

Aff looked just about ready to tear his face off, and for a horrible moment, Cameron was tempted to reach into the abyss, call up the dark power that was always waiting just at the edge of his thoughts. But then they blinked, a conflicted expression flickering across their half-transformed face, and their snarls began to soften into slow growls. Cameron exhaled slowly in relief.

“Yeah, that’s right. Alright, together now. Five in, hold, seven out.” He began to walk them through the breathing exercises, any trace of ridiculous feeling erased by the tension of the situation. He watched in amazement as each breath caused the fur on Aff’s face and hands to slowly recede. Eventually, their eyes closed, and when they reopened, they were back to their normal mossy green. Cameron grinned.

“Hey cutie.” he said softly. Aff swallowed.

“Hey.” they breathed hoarsely, voice run ragged but thankfully normal. Cameron opened his arms, and Aff dove into them, tackling him to the ground. He took the brunt force, rolling slightly and letting out a relieved laugh.

The drive home was easier. Cameron was tempted to arrange a fourway sleepover, but then remembered that Jamie was in New York. So he arranged a group call instead. It was easy enough to get everyone’s attention with a single, one-sentence voice message; “Our werewolf needs us.”

Cameron and Aff crowded into the frame of his webcam while Jamie and Sasha called from their respective rooms. Sasha’s was a blur of pink behind her, while Jamie’s had all the cold perfection of a hotel room.

“Aff almost lost it in the meeting?” Sasha asked, voice holding nothing but concern. Aff’s teeth clenched.

“He called my dad... something shitty. I couldn’t help it.” They only relaxed when Cameron rubbed their back.

“They held it together until we got outside. The only noticeable changes happened once we were in the car. They did good, given everything.”

“And they were able to back out of it without needing to fully transform?” Jamie asked, their tone more analytical.

“Yeah.” said Aff, a trace of pride in their voice. “Cam helped though.”

“That’s really sweet.” Sasha piped up, offering a smile that glowed even through the camera. “I’m glad he was there for you.”

“I am too.” Cameron and Aff both chanted in unison before looking each other in the eye and snickering.

“My god, you’re disgusting.” scoffed Jamie. “Just fucking get married or something already.”

“Careful what you wish for Jamie. If those two skip off together, you’re obligated to keep me company.” Sasha purred. That stoked another round of laughter from the group, and a sputter of denial from Jamie. Only once the merriment died down did anyone point out the elephant in the room.

“It’s getting stronger, isn’t it?” Sasha said softly. “The need to transform.”

“It is.” Aff said, roughly. “It’s not like I’m getting angrier either. I’m actually improving as far as that’s concerned. It’s just easier for even a little anger to trigger it. I growled at my dad the other day and barely managed to pass it off.”

Cameron slung an arm around Aff as they all pondered that information, the tone of the call tense.

“I’ll ask around NYC while I’m here.” Jamie said, tone business-like. “My contacts here aren’t just for work, some of them are for... other types of things. They might know something about curing whatever it is you’ve got.”

“Might not be curable.” said Cameron, quietly. “Might be like my contract. Irreversible.”

“It’s worth a try.” Jamie said with a small shrug. “If I can’t cure it, maybe I can at least do something to help you contain it. A wearable charm, perhaps.”

“Sure.” said Aff, their tone glum. “Thanks babe. I really appreciate it.”

“You can pay me in kisses when I get back.” Jamie replied, their tone no different than it would’ve been if they were discussing a drug purchase. A small smile twisted Aff’s lips at the familiarity of it.

“Me and Sash will look after you in the meantime.” Cameron promised, pressing a kiss to Aff’s cheek.

“I second that. We’ve got you, baby.” Sasha promised, blowing them a kiss.

“Thanks guys. I love you.”

The chorus of “I love you”s they got back was so beautiful, it almost managed to melt away their worry.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this a cliffhanger? Is this just an excuse for everyone to shower love and support onto Aff? It remains to be seen.


End file.
